


Time spent together

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Ellie and Axton spend some time tinkering together.





	Time spent together

**Author's Note:**

> These two are canonically together and I can't believe there's not that much stuff about them. They're so cute!
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Axton doesn’t know if he should consider this dates, but he’s having fun.

Some time ago Ellie had called him saying that she had an idea for his dear turret and of course who is he to refuse her?

Besides, any chance to spend time with her is always good in his book.

 

She had this idea: what if they make a vehicle specific for his turret? This way, instead of needing someone to shoot at their enemies, the turret will take care of that automatically, like a tank.

When Axton heard this he couldn’t help to smile, already thinking about how much fun this was going to be.

\- Oh Ellie, you’re a genius -.

 

Building a vehicle for his turret means that it’s either going to be very big, or that there isn’t going to be much space apart from the driver’s seat; nonetheless it takes them a long time to build it, but they don’t mind.

It’s mostly an excuse to pass some time together and alone, especially the last one.

 

 

Axton wasn’t sure it was going to work out at first, but after their first official date and everything that happened later, now they’re together.

This time he’s acting way more casually than he used to do with Sarah, but that’s because things are already crazy enough as they are, so there’s no need to rush things out when they’re risking their life every day.

 

He’s comfortable with this and Ellie’s too; he’s made sure to ask her if she’s fine with things as they are and she said yes. What more should they do, get married?

 

 

This little project of theirs is taking longer than expected, but neither of them complains.

Actually, it’s mostly their fault if it’s taking so long; sure, they tinker together for a good couple of hours but then they either decide to go blow up some bandits, watch something from the ECHOnet or other – more dirty – stuff.

What can Axton say; he’s a weak man.

 

\- Y’know, I really like you, Axton -, Ellie says as she’s adding the last final touches to their creation. Oh, the bandits are so gonna suffer.

\- Well, I would be surprised if it wasn’t so -, Axton chuckles, still appreciative of that comment. His ego needs to be fed, sometimes.

Ellie laughs as well.

\- Yeah, I guess so -.

 

\- I was trying to be more romantic like ma told me -, she adds then.

\- Oh -, is all Axton says, more out of shock from the fact that Ellie was trying to do something Moxxi told her. He knows they don’t see eye to eye much.

\- Well… -, he adds, - You don’t need to do this. I like you just the way you are -.

He hears Ellie huff a laugh.

\- Usually people don’t like me that way -, she says.

Axton shrugs.

\- I do -.

 

Ellie smirks.

\- That’s ‘cause you’re smart -.

 

Axton looks at Ellie, who’s looking at him, and they both burst into laughter.

 

These are the moments that make being with Ellie worth it.

There is nothing better that being able to laugh like this with his partner.

 

He gently cups Ellie’s face between his hands and drags her into a sweet kiss.

He can feel the corner of Ellie’s lips going up forming a smile, and he can’t help but to do the same.

 

When he first came here, he wasn’t too sure of where he was going to end up to, but now he’s a hero and he has friends and a lovely lady by his side.

Coming to Pandora has really been a great idea.

 

 

\- So… do we want to test this baby? -, Ellie asks, tapping his fist on the vehicle’s metal.

Axton smirks.

\- Hell yeah -.


End file.
